


Red Hair

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily angsts about her red hair.





	Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


_Authors Note: Again, I’ve no idea were I get these ideas._

_Disclaimer: I own nada. Poo._

 

 

I hate my red hair. I hate it so much. Red is such an ugly colour. 

Why can’t I have that beautiful brown hair like Emmeline Vance. Or even blond like Abby. But no, I get the ugly red hair. 

What sucks the most about having red hair is that I can’t even wear my favourite colour. I can only were green, blue (I think), cream, and I think gold. 

This sucks. At least Potter likes my hair he says so every day.


End file.
